


Like a Virgin

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Jeremy learns something new about his boyfriend in a drunken game of Truth or Dare.





	Like a Virgin

I dare you to lick the toilet seat."

"Oh you think I won't do it? Watch me!" Jeremy giggled, the buzz of the alcohol making his head hurt while his boyfriend laughed. Making his way to the bathroom with Jake following the teen close behind. In his haze Jeremy didn't hesitate to out his tongue on the toilet seat before backing away."Ugh, that was hella gnarly."

"Holy shit, you actually did it."

"Course I did!" Jeremy sat down and have was hanging on the tub with a huge smile. One night home alone, Jeremy's dad out on a business trip and it just so happened to be their three month anniversary. They of course had to celebrate and after a few rounds of the drinks they decided to play a game of Truth or Dare that Jeremy intended on winning. "Okay, now it's my turn. Truth, or Dare?"

"I'm not a chicken, dare!"

"Okay, I dare you to tell me something you've never told anyone." Jake made a noise as he thought for a moment before giggling.

"Okay, but only if you swear not to tell anyone else."

"Cross my heart."

"Okay," Jake leaned in for a whisper, "I'm a virgin." Jeremy raised an eyebrow at this.

"You? A virgin? I doubt that."

"It's true! Never slept with anyone in my life."

"What about Chloe? And Madeline? And Rich? And-"

"I've dated a lot a people. I've kissed a whole lot more but I've never slept with anyone." Jeremy stared for a moment before he burst out laughing. "Whaso funny?"

"I can't believe it. I lost my virginity before Jake "I am awesome" Dillinger."

"Wait you're not a virgin?"

"Nope~" Jeremy trailed off as he leaned against his boyfriend. "That's not a problem....is it?"

"No way dude, you're still my boyfriend and I still think you're the chillest dude I've ever met." Jeremy kissed his boyfriend before closing his eyes.

"I guess you're pretty cool too." Jake smiled as he hugged his boyfriend back before passing out soon after.


End file.
